


sounds in the night

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [28]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has gotten too used to being followed in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sounds in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



Claire has gotten too used to being followed in the night. Has somehow forgotten about the possibility of being truly alone. Exhausted after a double shift, it takes her a few blinks to realize there’s a person with a gun. And the person hasn’t gotten slammed away yet by her neighborhood vigilante. 

The words come at her in slow motion, “What the fuck! Hand over all your money!”

If Claire had the energy, she’d laugh at the idea of such a robbery. Laugh at this idea of her demise coming about after so many people trying to hurt her to get to Daredevil. So simple, so ordinary. 

The guy’s yelling again, and Claire slips her handbag down slowly- an adrenaline high mixed with exhaustion keeping her eerily calm. Then a figure in black takes him down swiftly, but not before the gun cracks. 

Pain blossoms in her arm, and it dimly registers that she’s glad it was her left arm and not right. Her savior comes over, and through the haze she manages, “You’re not Daredevil.” 

The woman laughs shortly, “That’s a new one. Let’s get you to the hospital and bandaged-”

“No,” Claire interrupts, knowing how long they’d make her stay and how quickly someone would find her. “I’m a nurse, I have stuff at home.” 

The woman shrugs, “At least let me help, I hate when my rescues bleed out.” 

Claire laughs, gripping her arm tightly as they begin the short trek back to her home. 

“I’m Natasha.”


End file.
